


Swan Queen Week 2016

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my SQW writings, already posted to Tumblr and FF.net. Smut involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once, any of its characters, yada yada yada... I'm sure you all know the drill. This is my one and only disclaimer.**

**Rating: M**

Emma had had a rough week at the station. Leroy had crossed the line being drunk too many times, a few of the teens decided to vandalize a few stores, and Gold had her running around for "missing" things, only to have them be found in his shop. She wanted to go out and relax with a few shots, maybe a few beers, and not deal with any more drama for the weekend. As she locked up the station and started to walk towards the Rabbit Hole, her phone started going off. She let out a frustrated groan as she saw that it was Regina calling her, probably about taking Henry for the weekend. She turned off the phone without answering it, threw it in the bug as she walked past, and continued on her mission.

She especially didn't want to deal with the teenage drama her son was bringing around lately, even though she loved him dearly. And she really didn't want to deal with Regina's chastising of her parenting or eating habits. Sure, the two of them were friends (as much as she may have wanted to be more) but Emma's nerves were fried for the week. As she entered the establishment she thought on it and realized she hadn't seen much of the brunette during the week. Which she thought would only end up with a motherload of complaints and concerns if she were to see or even talk to the mayor.

She walked right up to the bar and ordered a double jack, slamming it back hard and fast before motioning for another. The bar was kind of empty but was slowly filling up for the night. She just prayed that no fights would start up so she didn't have to arrest anyone. After her third double she grabbed a beer and walked over to a table in the corner, slowly starting to feel the effects of the shots kicking in and decided to try to sit before they hit full force.

"Emma!" Ruby called out as she spotted the blonde heading to the table.

"Not now Rubes," Emma sighed as the werewolf approached.

"Wow, I just wanted to come and say hi. Rough week?"

"That would be an understatement," Emma said as she took a swig of her beer.

"Well it's good to see you out tonight, we never hang out anymore!" Emma nodded with a smirk as the brunette rambled on about life as a waitress and who she thought was cute in town lately. Nearly two hours and three beers later Emma felt the effects of her shots wearing off and decided to try to call it a night.

"It's been nice chatting with you Ruby, but I think I'm gonna head home," Emma stated, slamming the last swirl of her beer and turning to leave when she saw _her_ walk in. The woman that haunted her dreams and normally ruffled her days. She was sure it was just the effects of the alcohol, but Regina looked absolutely stunning in her low-cut blue dress that hugged her in _all_ the right places. "On second thought, let's do a round or two of tequila." Ruby laughed as she got the order and they downed their drinks while Emma not-so-subtly watched Regina get a drink from the bar.

"See something you want, Swan?" Ruby taunted.

"Uh," Emma managed to utter before she noticed Regina glancing over her shoulder at her. "No," Emma squeaked, grabbing one of Ruby's shots and slamming it back.

"You are such a bad liar, Emma," Ruby laughed, glancing over to the mayor who had her back to them again. "She is looking pretty hot tonight, isn't she?"

"Extremely," Emma stated before she realized what came out of her mouth, alcohol kicking back in. She watched as Regina made her way towards the bathroom before she got up and left Ruby cackling like a hen to trail Regina. There wasn't a line to the bathroom and Emma was grateful. She slipped in and saw that only one of the stalls was occupied. Emma leaned against the sink as she waited for Regina to come out. A moment later the toilet flushed and Regina opened the door, surprised to see Emma standing in front of the sink. "Hi," Emma said, her eyes raking over the brunette.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" Regina smirked, knowing full well the blonde was intoxicated and was checking her out.

"Maybe," Emma answered.

"Well I'll buy you a round of water when we get back to the bar." Regina moved past Emma to wash her hands and paused as she heard the lock on the door slide into place. "Emma?"

"Regina." One look at the blonde revealed a predatory look in her eyes, making Regina feel like a piece of meat about to be devoured. And it secretly turned her on that it was Emma doing this to her. It was no secret around the town the eyes the sheriff had for the mayor, but Regina always prided herself on keeping her emotions in check. Regina took a step back as Emma moved forward towards her, not missing the little lick of the lips that sent a course of heat to her core.

"Emma you're drunk," Regina tried to rationalize as she backed into the wall, Emma still moving forward and extending her arm so her palm rested next to Regina's head on the wall.

"And you're hot," Emma breathed, leaning in a bit. "God Regina, you look so damn good in this dress." Regina tried but couldn't take her eyes off of Emma's lush, plump, pink lips. She watched as Emma grabbed the bottom lip between her teeth and bit it. Regina didn't even notice the moan she released until after she saw Emma's lips twitch with a smirk.

"Emma," Regina said, more breath-y than she meant it to. Her eyes darted up to the sea green ones in front of her and was drawn in by the lust she saw. Before she registered what she was doing, Regina darted forward and kissed Emma, wrapping her hand up into lush blonde locks and pulling her close. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as she moaned into the kiss, pressing the brunette into the wall while her body pressed against hers. A probing tongue traced her lower lip and Regina parted, granting access to Emma as her leg hitched up Emma's jean-clad one.

"God, Gina, your lips taste so good," Emma moaned, roaming a hand down to Regina's ass and pulled her closer, eliciting a gasp from Regina as her leg met core under the dress. Emma could feel the heat radiating from Regina as she trailed her lips over olive skin.

"Emma," Regina said again, knowing her panties were soaked. Her attempt to drive the sheriff crazy was definitely working. After being ignored all afternoon about them going to grab supper together Regina had contacted Ruby, finding out that Emma had slunk off to the Rabbit Hole right after work. She had known Emma had had a rough week and wanted to help her relax, but with the ignored calls and texts she had been left with upping her game. She had wanted the blonde for a while now, even before her little spree with ol' what's-his-face-with-Zelena. If she was honest with herself, she really came to accept her feelings for the blonde when she sent both Henry and Emma over the town line during Pan's curse. Being herself however, she kept her feelings to herself. Now, though, she was ready to embrace the fact that she wanted the sheriff, and bad.

Just as Emma's hand started trailing up her leg there was a pounding at the door. "Damnit," Emma growled, her hand clamping hard onto Regina's leg.

"Shall we just take this back to my place?" Regina whispered as she brought her lips close to Emma's ear. A quick tug from Emma was all the motivation Regina needed as she waved her hand to unlock the door and poof them back to the mansion to continue their drunk, lusty actions.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, keep tuned in for the rest of the week! And if you liked this, go check out The Next Savior, another one of my fics with Swan Queen at its core!**


	2. Day 2: Gluttony

**Rating: M**

The first time Regina and Emma went to an All You Can Eat buffet, Regina was horrified. While she simply took a few things, namely a salad and little bites of a few dishes that were new to her, Emma had piled her plate high with food, gorging herself on everything and anything she could get her hands on. And if one plate wasn't bad enough, Regina witnessed her go back up two more times to do the same thing. Emma had said it was because she was getting her money's worth from the buffet since it was so overpriced, but Regina knew when Emma was hiding something from her. She always knew.

The second time they went out, it was much of the same story. Regina called Emma out on it, especially since they had Henry with them this time, and Emma had the look like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar right before supper. Regina could excuse Henry doing something similar, but he was still a growing boy.

The third time Emma tried to hide it but Regina still saw. Emma took smaller portions, but instead of two or three trips up she had done about ten up to the food line. Regina knew that the blonde worked out like a demon out of hell for a few days after these gorges but it still alarmed her. Emma always gave her the same answer every time she tried to talk about it though.

It was after one of their late night marathons of sex when Emma was nearly passed out that she asked why she gorged herself at these buffets. Being that her walls were down, Emma sleepily confessed. "When I was in the system, there were times that you barely had anything to eat," she confessed as her head rested on Regina's chest. "There was one family that only fed us three times a week by taking us to their brother-in-law's buffet. You learned to eat as much as you could, maybe sneak some stuff into your pockets, just to make it last until the next meal time." Emma traced absent patterns on Regina's stomach as the brunette ran her hand through golden locks. "I guess any time I am at a buffet it just reminds me of that time."

"How long were you in that home?" Regina wondered.

"Not long. About two, maybe three months I think." Emma gave a light chuckle. "That was I think the only home that the state came in and shut down because of the child neglect going on. Well, that and the beatings." Regina felt Emma tense up on her at that confession. She slowly coaxed Emma to lay on her back and hovered over her, making sure green eyes met brown before she spoke with loving words.

"Emma, you're not there anymore, you are safe here, with me." She kissed the young blonde beneath her. "Henry loves you, so do your parents. Hell, I think the whole town loves you." She kissed her again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my love. But I promise that life is only going to keep getting better for you." Emma smiled softly and ran her hand over Regina's cheek.

"Do you?" Emma asked quietly.

"Do I what?"

"Love me?" Regina smiled at the question, putting their foreheads together.

"I thought my actions were speaking louder than my words. Of course I love you." She kissed her again. "Always and forever."

**A/N: A little short and sweet, I know. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Greed

Regina was greedy. Emma noticed this within the first month of dating the brunette. It wasn't that Regina was greedy for money; she had enough of that saved from her generous salary of being mayor. She also wasn't greedy with most physical aspects such as clothes or shoes as Emma would have possibly first guessed in the early years of knowing her. No, Regina Mills was greedy for little bits of affection, such as every little kiss that she stole when she thought no one was watching. Or when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Henry. Or when they were in bed, snuggled close. Emma was more than happy to indulge this little bit of greed, because she was greedy herself.

Emma loved to see the little smiles she could coax from the brunette from a little peck on the lips, or when she kissed her hand, or any other part of Regina's body when they were together. She also loved the sounds that came from Regina when she kissed that spot on her neck, right below the ear.

"Em," Regina moaned out as the blonde's lips trailed over skin. Regina tilted her head, giving Emma more access to the skin. Emma carefully grazed her teeth over the spot, pulling Regina back into her as the brunette's breathing increase, releasing little whimpers. "Emma, don't stop."

"You enjoying this, your Majesty?" Emma purred into her ear as one hand trailed down Regina's front, ghosting over taut abs. Emma was glad she was able to sneak up on Regina like this, to hold her from behind. She loved pressing her breasts into the woman's backside, feeling Regina's ass against her hips. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and dragged it down to in front of her lace panties.

"You tell me, Princess." Emma went back to lavishing the sweet spot on Regina's neck as her fingers pushed aside soaked lace, trailing over slippery folds. "Emma," Regina whimpered, using her hand to apply pressure to Emma's silently telling her what she wanted. And as usual, Emma complied, loving all of the whimpers, the moans, the gasps, and especially the screams coming from Regina as she came. Yes, Emma was greedy for those sounds as much as Regina was greedy for the kisses.

She also loved to pepper kisses on Regina when they were in front of Mary Margaret and David as well. Call it the rebellious teenager in her, but she enjoyed the protective glares that Mary Margaret gave and the eye rolls that David did as Regina smirked. After a while though, Mary Margaret adapted the eye roll as well, happy that her daughter was in love and happy. Regardless, Emma knew that she would continue to be greedy about Regina.


	4. Sloth

**Rating: T**

There was no doubt about it, Emma was one of the laziest people Regina knew. Her reports from the sheriff's station were always late, most days she looked like she put no effort into her wardrobe for the day, and she constantly went for the easiest meal to make (grilled cheese, really?). Regina could put up with the meals, though she was constantly telling Emma how she was going to clog her arteries and die of a heart attack one day. She could even put up with the wardrobe; her eyes never failed to roam towards Emma's ass in those tight jeans or how the tank tops allowed her to show off her well-sculpted arms. Being mayor though, she could not tolerate the lack of observation with the paperwork required to run the town. No matter how many times she talked with Emma about it though, the blonde just shrugged it off and continued to be late with paperwork.

She was also lazy at the house, at least to Regina's standards. Dishes should be done right after a meal, not left in the sink unless there was an emergency to attend to.

"Emma, there is a reason I have a dishwasher," Regina lamented from the kitchen.

"Then use it!" Emma yelled from the living room. Regina rolled her eyes as she rinsed the dishes off and put them in the machine. "Regina, come on! I'm gonna start this movie without you!" Regina sighed as she put the last dish in and started the machine.

"Why couldn't you take ten minutes to come help me out?" Regina huffed as she came into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I was busy setting up the movie," Emma defended from her laid back position on the couch.

"Because clicking a few buttons on the remote is such hard work," Regina deadpanned.

"Yes, yes it is. Shut up and come here you." Emma extended her arm, coaxing Regina to lay down with her as she pressed play. Regina gave a huff but relented, smirking as she settled her head into the crook of Emma's shoulder.

Yes, Emma was lazy, but in these little moments, where Regina could block the world out and snuggle with her Savior over a mindless movie, she absolutely adored it.


	5. Wrath

**Rating: M, Read at your own risk ;)**

Regina couldn't remember why she and Emma were fighting, all she knew was that it had escalated to them yelling at each other with hateful words. Anger made her power ripple off of her and only years of practice were able to keep the house from burning up. Regina's hands flexed in and out of fists while ice blue eyes stared into a nearly identical pair.

All Emma could see was how beautiful her girlfriend was when she was mad. And if she didn't act fast their home would possibly go into flames. It also didn't help that she was incredibly turned on by the fight as well. Before Regina knew it Emma had fiercely crushed her mouth against hers, prying with her tongue to get Regina's lips open. Instinctively Regina's arms went around Emma, one hand wrapping around her neck to pull her closer.

Regina squeaked as Emma pushed her down onto the couch, straddling her while they were still lip locked. Emma's right hand pushed under the tee Regina was wearing, making Regina moan as she squeezed her breast. Emma finally broke the kiss as she moved her left hand to the other breast. Regina arched back, pushing her breasts more into Emma's hands.

"So fucking hot," Emma muttered as she let her powers tease Regina's skin.

"You're a bitch," Regina growled, trying to hold onto the anger that was quickly fading into lust for the beautiful blonde above her. Emma pinched her nipples, eliciting a yelp. Regina tried to reach for her but Emma batted her hands away as she trailed hers lower, leaning close to her ear.

"You know you love it though," she seductively said as her hand found the waist to Regina's shorts. Regina tried to clamp her legs closed but it was proving nearly impossible seeing as Emma had her knees between her legs. Regina was panting as Emma licked at her neck before latching on and sucking one of her sweet spots. Regina knew she'd have a hickey from the pressure she felt, but the sucking erased nearly all of her anger as pants turned into moans.

"Emma," Regina managed to moan out as lips moved lower on her neck. Emma's fingers found their way under the shorts and glided along the panties, already wet from arousal. The motion released a new moan from Regina as well as a buck of her hips. Emma watched as she forced her eyes shut and bit her lip, trying to contain her noises that were playing like music in Emma's ears.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, swiping her fingers against the panties again.

"Ungh, fuck," Regina moaned as she squirmed. "Get off me," she tried to growl while her body pressed towards Emma's hand.

"No." Emma grabbed Regina's wrists with her free hand and held them above Regina's head. The other hand pushed the panties over as she started rubbing Regina's clit. "I want to hear you." Regina whimpered as she rubbed circles. She fought against Emma's grip on her hands but Emma kept her grip. "I want you to beg."

Regina bit down hard on her lip and turned her head to the side, unable to suppress the moans and whimpers. Her body was already betraying her as it bucked against Emma's hand. "Fuck," she whispered and Emma leaned down next to her ear.

"What was that?" Emma huskily asked, her breath tickling Regina's ear. She trailed her middle finger along the wet folds, eliciting a gasp from Regina.

"Damnit, fuck me," Regina growled. Emma nipped her earlobe. "Emma, please." Regina was rewarded by feeling the finger enter her. Regina moaned from the pleasure she was feeling, the sensation increased when Emma simultaneously entered two more fingers and bit her shoulder, causing her to become more vocal. "Shit, that...mmmm... Gods, Em, don't stop!" Emma increased the speed of which she was thrusting her fingers, curling them and making Regina scream out in pleasure. She abandoned holding her wrists and moved her hand to Regina's breast, squeezing as Regina bucked and writhed under her.

"Come for me love," Emma whispered into her ear before she leaned back to watch her girlfriend come undone.

"FUCK, EMMA!" Regina screamed as she arched back, tensing and twitching as she rode out the intense orgasm that Emma evoked out of her.

"Hey guys I'm... home," Henry's voice trailed out as she walked through the door, his eyes falling on the sight and sounds of Regina writhing on the couch under Emma, her eyes slammed shut as she continued to buck into Emma's hand buried in her. Emma merely glanced at Henry in slight horror as her arm continued to twitch.

"Hi," Emma squeaked, trying to still the woman under her who was still coming down from her high, panting and whimpering.

It took a moment for Regina to realize there was someone else in the room. Her head rolled to the side as she opened her hazy eyes and saw Henry's horrified and shocked face. "Uh," she managed to utter out, breathing heavily. She gave a grunt and closed her eyes as Emma withdrew her hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom to try to bleach my eyes out now," Henry stated as he turned down the hallway. "And hopefully my brain too." Regina opened her eyes to see Henry disappearing and Emma sticking her fingers into her mouth.


	6. Envy

**Rating: T**

Emma was definitely sulking. She didn't like seeing Regina so close to Robin, even after the two of them had broken off their relationship. Regina was hers now, or so she thought. Yet the Forest Boy still had his arm around her as they chatted, laughing at something. Emma swirled the whiskey in her glass, listening to the clinking of the ice.

"Careful, Emma, you might turn as green as Zelena did," Ruby said as she wiped the counter nearby.

"I just don't like how he's still being all buddy-buddy with her," Emma grumbled, taking a sip of her alcohol.

"Emma, he's got nothing on you," Ruby assured. Emma glance over again and saw his hand move from Regina's shoulder to the small of her back. "Seriously, you are the one that Regina loves."

Emma turned back to her friend. "He could be a little less handsy though," Emma grumbled. Ruby looked over to see Regina removing Robin's hand from her back and her smile slipping a little.

"I understand that, but I don't really think you need to worry much about your woman."

"Why is that?"

"Because the only one I have eyes for and go home with at night is you, dear," Regina breathed into Emma's ear as she came up to her from behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Emma's gloomy expression disappeared as a blush and a smile rose to her face. Regina kissed her cheek before moving to sit down next to her girlfriend. "Are you almost done with your drink?"

"Almost," Emma said, swirling her alcohol. Regina grabbed the glass and slammed it back, earning her a questioning look from both Emma and Ruby. "You okay?"

"I need to go home and take a shower after talking with him," Regina whispered to Emma. "Would you care to help me wash up?"

"Gladly," Emma said enthusiastically, hopping off the bar stool and nearly dragging Regina out the door. "And I'll give you a reminder of who you belong with."

"Only you, my dear," Regina giggled as she pulled Emma close on their walk home.


	7. Pride

**Rating: T**

Regina would have kicked herself, if her leg wasn't hurting so bad. _Why did I have to try to jump that log?_ she asked herself for the nth time that morning. She was used to having obstacles on her morning runs, but last night's storm had knocked down a large log on the path that Regina normally ran, so of course she was thinking that she could just jump it and be fine. Of course she wasn't so lucky. As soon as she landed she felt a 'pop' in her leg and was immediately rolling on the ground in pain. Once she was able to tolerate it, she poofed herself home and put some ice on the back of her leg. She was glad that Emma had gone to work early, otherwise the blonde would have been worrying over her in spades.

Once the pain was to a minimum Regina limped her way around the bedroom, getting ready for work. She put on her grey pencil skirt and navy blue blouse, then eyed up her shoes. Her leg was killing her but she was the mayor, she needed to impose the aura of power. No one could see her weak. Regina mentally went over calendar and noted that there were no meetings so she could get away with the cute little black flats that were in the back of the closet. As she reached for them she yelped out in pain from the extension of the muscles, gripping her injured leg as she hobbled back to a nearby chair. With a wave of her hand she had magicked the shoes onto her feet and leaned back.

Walking was hard enough for her and she reminded herself that no one was to see her be weak at any moment. In order to not be seen she opted to just poof herself into her office. She grabbed her purse and did just that, surprising her secretary who was setting some papers on her desk.

"Thank you Ashley," Regina said from her newly seated position. "Make sure that all meetings, if they come up, are rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Yes Mayor Mills," Ashley acknowledged and walked out of the office, closing the door. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door click closed. Her leg still hurt like hell, and the only thing she could think of was to take a few of the Vicodin she had in a drawer in her desk. She knew it would impair her a little bit but she was willing to risk it to deal with the pain and work. As she grabbed the pill bottle she started looking over her desk for something to drink but only saw her decanter of cider and two glasses.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, knowing that mixing the medicine and alcohol was not a good combination. "Ashley?" Regina said as she pressed the comm button on her phone for her secretary.

"Yes Mayor Mills?" Ashley's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Please keep everyone from visiting my office today. If they leave paperwork, I'll get to it tomorrow. I want absolutely no disturbances today."

"Understood Madam Mayor," Ashley said and the line clicked dead. Regina sighed again as she poured herself two fingers of cider and used it to wash the pain pills back. Though she knew that she may not completely understand everything that she would be reading but at least she wouldn't have any interruptions for the day so she could read everything multiple times.

It was several hours later when she felt her stomach rumble from hunger, and she groaned at herself for not remembering her lunch. She decided to poof herself home to grab some food, since no one was expected to be in her office anyways. Regina reappeared in front of the fridge and grabbed the handle to steady herself as the pain from putting weight on her injured leg caused her to stumble. She hissed as she grabbed her leg, hobbling closer to the counter. She was still reeling from the pain and didn't hear the front door open and close, nor the tromp of Emma's boots coming through the house.

"Regina?" she called out as she searched the first floor, the kitchen being her last spot. Her brows furrowed as she spotted the brunette hunched at the counter. "Hey babe, did you go to work at all today?"

"Of course I went to work, Swan," Regina bit out. "What do you think, I was laying around all day?"

Emma looked concerned at her girlfriend from the other side of the island. "I only asked because I did three patrols past the house throughout the morning and the car never left." Regina felt a bit guilty for snapping at Emma now.

"I decided I didn't need to pollute the air today so I poofed into the office," Regina said, turning and trying to hide her grimace of pain as she pulled the refrigerator door open. "I'm only home because I forgot my lunch."

"You never forget your lunch," Emma observed. "What's going on?"

"Never mind, Emma," Regina said sharply, setting her premade salad on the counter and moved to grab silverware, but the movement was too much for her leg and she started falling with another yelp of pain, expecting to smack her head into the tiled floor. It never happened though, as she found herself quickly in Emma's arms, the blonde looking extremely worried at her.

"You are going to tell me what is wrong right now Gina," Emma said sternly as she tried to set her girlfriend down, but Regina wrapped her arms tight around Emma's neck. "Gina? You're scaring me."

"I hurt my leg," Regina muttered into Emma's neck.

"When?" Emma asked, carrying her to the living room and sitting down on the couch with Regina now in her lap.

"On my run this morning," Regina quietly confessed. Emma pulled her slightly closer as she ran her hand across Regina's legs, noting when the brunette sharply inhaled.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought I could deal with it by myself."

"Regina, you have to get over this," Emma softly scolded. "If you are hurt, or you need help, that is not a sign of weakness. Stop letting that prideful side tell you that." Emma put her finger under Regina's chin and pulled her so she could look into those beautiful chocolate eyes. "Everyone needs help sometimes. Even you. Let me help you." Emma kissed her gently. "I love you. Please trust me."

Regina softened and smiled at Emma. "I trust you, my love."

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out The Next Savior as I will be resuming that story within the week! It was a blast to be writing for Swan Queen Week. Feel free to send me any prompts you want to see me write about our favorite ladies and/or the Swan-Mills family!**


End file.
